


Lips Like Copper

by glamrockprincecharming



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamrockprincecharming/pseuds/glamrockprincecharming
Summary: The first time that Will ever kissed Hannibal, his lips were painted in blood.  Drabble. Takes place somewhere late Season Two.





	Lips Like Copper

 

               The first time that Will ever kissed Hannibal, his lips were painted in blood. The two of them drenched in the rust colored remains of a particularly rude dinner party guest. Hannibal felt in the mood for poetic irony, and killed the man in his gaudy kitchen where rounded chef ceramics kept a ghastly vigil. Will stood in the shadows, watching his lover work. Seeing him wield his sharpened blade unleashed a strong wave of feral passion within Will, one he tried to push down and ignore. When Hannibal finished, a satisfied smirk appeared on his face, his eyes boring into Will’s. Will lost that private war, and took him into an intense kiss, teeth scraping along his tongue. When he pulled away for breath, Hannibal pressed his lips against Will’s again, deepening what Will started.

                 After that first time, whenever Will kissed Hannibal, he swore he still tasted crimson and copper.

 

The End


End file.
